Season Changes
by SatansFavoriteLittleSiren
Summary: She taught him how chemistry, he taught her how to relax. Together they'd get through college one pancake house night at a time. College AU


Season Changes

Chapter 1

Pumpkin Spice and Everything Nice

Sasuke

It smelt crisp and docile. A cool breeze sweeping at the shedding trees to gather leaves in a spiral dance before shipping them along with another gust of wind. As the nights grew longer, the city lights grew brighter. There was something about this time of year that threw Tokyo into a particular spirit. Everything bathed in warm orange hues, the faint smell of spice, the whole aesthetic. And Sasuke wasn't enjoying any of it.

The moment he stepped out the dorms into the warm embrace of pumpkin spice he could catch a faint whiff of trouble. His suspensions proved true when he met with the first year's guidance counselor. A very small black haired lady with a slight stutter. Sasuke had hoped it was a slip of the tongue when Shizune informed him he was missing three credits in his schedule. A headache grew as she offered classes that would meet his quota, all classes he was putting off of course. He didn't particularly want to be stressed out the first year of college, and it wasn't like his major required most of the basic classes like chemistry. Computer nerds don't need chemistry. In no real-world context could the boy imagine using chemistry to piece together algorithms, designing websites, and restarting routers. But it's the class he chose, promising to come back in to revise his college short-term goals. Sasuke had already found three tutors by the time he walked out the counseling building.

Week one was great. A syllabus here, an assignment there, a short personality quiz, and countless get to know me's later and Sasuke found his chemistry teacher to be most helpful. She opened class with a usual "what we will learn" and a little about herself. She only works at the college part-time, more of a scouting agent she said.

"I'm actually head of surgery over at the university hospital." The class glances around, concerned how she can do both and not lose her sanity. "That's the fun part. I basically get first pick at all the best medical students. Why do you think we are such an acclaimed hospital and research facility?" After shocking her attendance, Tsunade passes around a paper. "Write down your names and pass them back to me. I will keep the papers and make notes on what students might need more help. I understand not all of you will need this class," finally, Sasuke thought, someone who understands. "I'll pair you will one of my advanced students as a tutor. But I believe you all will work your hardest, and as long as you put an effort forth, you'll get the grade you deserve." An odd thing to say in a chemistry class, but Sasuke wasn't about to protest. That nagging feeling was back once the class was dismissed.

Week two was less fun.

Sasuke sat at near midnight casting wary glances at the open basic chemistry book. The longer he stared the more he felt bullied by the 'literature'. He wondered if there were ways to get his degree without his general eds. Then his father's voice strikes him down with a mighty "If you want to do this 'art' thing you'll be taking classes for your associates." And that was always a mood killer. But Sasuke had been at this for near 4 hours, long done with the rest of his assignments in case of this emergency. He barely noticed his flatmate leaning over his shoulder.

After a quick scan, Naruto sighs. "You're on the same page I left you on two hours ago. Are you okay?"

Sasuke doesn't look away from his notes, but his voice was void of any type of elation. "I'm not going to be a doctor or a human scientist. I hate blood. Graphic design is my passion."

Naruto tilts his head back to laugh, blond spikes falling out of place a moment. "I knew that meme would come in handy." When Sasuke swivels the chair, Naruto is on his bed, phone in hand. "Anyways, take a break."

"Eliza I have so much on my plate." Sasuke goes back to struggling to remember the periodic table. A lot of the school taught devices he was given didn't do him much good. He still mixed up basic elements here and there, he wasn't looking forward to the rest of the semester.

"Get a tutor, but come on, I'm bored, it's Friday, our first year of college, let's go do stuff." Naruto fell to his back, grabbing a pillow to throw at his best friend. Sasuke only ignores him in favor of turning the table into a song. "That is why we came to Tokyo for school right? For the nightlife?"

Sasuke looks a bit offended, "the computer engineering program?" Naruto looks defeated but doesn't press on. "Go out, I'm going to google for my life."

"Fine." Naruto made his way to the door, "but Kana texted you. Seems kinda important." The door closes and Sasuke is sighing again. That would make exactly a thousand since he cut her off two weeks ago. His very first girlfriend went exactly as he feared; a big ol' crash 'n burn. But he was more inclined to spend his parent's money playing arcade games with his best friend. Games always won. He turns off the desk lamp and heads to the closet for a hoodie and shoes. He grabs his phone without looking at the home screen and his keys to follow Naruto to the living room.

"Won't go out with me but Kana calls and-" Sasuke throws his friend's coat on him to interrupt the tirade.

"Let's go to an arcade or something." And then they're out the door.

"I'm just saying, suck it up and get a tutor."

"I have two."

"That's very unfortunate. Find a new tutor."

Naruto is halfway through his cream cheese pretzel, talking with his mouth full, leaning against the pinball machine Sasuke was dominating. "I can't beat my high score with you incessant chewing in my ear."

Naruto frowns, "When did you beat the first high score?"

"Ten minutes ago." Naruto looks up, appearing to be doing the math, he looks mildly impressed before carrying on with his snack.

The two left the arcade after an hour and ¥2,276 later, Sasuke is glaring at the wind and small flurries raining down on his underdressed person. Naruto isn't phased in the slightest, the boy is practically dancing down the sidewalk on the brisk walk to their dorm. The ravenett almost didn't hear the faint feminine voice. Naruto is the first to notice, his rosy cheeks draining of color.

"Keep walking." is all he gives to his best friend. Sasuke inhaled sharply, preparing for the storm that was girlfriend number one. Well, ex-only-girlfriend-he's-had-ever: Kana. "Let's pretend she's not-" Kana had already closed in, to embrace a visibly uncomfortable Sasuke.

"I didn't know you were in town, I tried to call you, Sasu-chan." The cold was more preferable to this situation, or that's what Sasuke was trying to communicate to Naruto. "I wish you answered your phone more." When she lets go she makes a note of the blond two feet to her left. "Oh and Naruto, too." She was much less enthusiastic about her greeting.

"Troll." His blond spikes shift as Naruto gives a curt nod. Kana rolls baby blue eyed but ignores the boy for the most part.

Her attention back to Sasuke, "why didn't you answer me?"

Sasuke breathes deeply, the scent of pine needles doesn't quell the annoyance. "We broke up. You left me to enjoy your summer break, I see no reason to answer you." Kana huffs out a noncommittal reply. Sasuke doesn't acknowledge it. He's not even sure he heard her. "I'm leaving now."

"You hung out with me over the summer, why so different now?"

What could Sasuke say to that? He was lonely? Did he miss her? He realized he could do better? All these options ended in a hysterical meltdown from his ex, something he wasn't really equipped for. In turn, he said, "it's easier going to what you know." He sidesteps the shocked girl with a giggling Naruto following suit. Kana shouts something but Sasuke was too far to hear or care.

The dorms are quiet when they return, an RA here and a student there in the common room. The lounge offered snacks, drinks, a kitchen, games, chairs, everything a college student needed to goof off. Both boys never spent much time there because Sasuke hated socializing more than chemistry. Naruto was clingy and hated change so he stuck to Sasuke like glue. The pair grabbed a few snacks from the vending machine to better prepare for their weekend of video games and homework. It was a tradition that every weekend would be spent on a new game till they beat campaign mode on every difficulty level. This weekend was Breath of the Wild, which Naruto had already done two of the five boss battles.

Sakura

Fall, finally. The best time of the year where it was not too hot or snowing. And Sakura loves both. Even if she couldn't go play in it. A full-time schedule, a residency, and a part-time job kept the girl busy and tired so when Ino kicked down her bedroom door to proclaim the weekend, Sakura turned right back to her medical texts.

"You're going to get cabin fever." The blonde whined, moving her friend's books to make herself the center of attention. Sakura scoffs but doesn't move her longtime pal out the way. Ino curls into a ball on Sakura's lap allowing the other to play with her hair. "Come on. This is week two, let's go play. Please."

"I work today from two to four then I have to go to the hospital from five to two. Tomorrow I should be free if that works for her highness."

Ino sits up. "No, because it's Friday and we should be doing something. For now, stop studying and let's go get coffees" Sakura could go for that. She insisted on bringing her books reluctantly agreeing to have just one as to not 'look like a super nerd.'

The walk to the nearby cafe was short and cold, both girls bundled to the brim.

They sat at their usual corner booth after ordering two hazelnut coffees and muffins. They talked for near two hours, a panicked Sakura flew out the door when she saw the time. She'd be late for tutoring. Hiding her bestie a goodbye, Sakura was off to the library. She signed in and set out her materials. She would be teaching two people biology at once. Her strong suit as a third year. When they were seated Sakura begun, slowly and clearly and in a language they could understand.

By three am Sakura is exhausted, staying up a little more to finish her interrupted homework. The clinic was unusually slow this time of year for flu season. When she finally hits her pillow she can hear the faint bird chirping. Sakura maybe got eight hours before Ino is poking her into consciousness. The blonde had on a pastel pink suede calf length skirt and matching spaghetti strapped crop top tank to match her near blush ankle strap stilettos all tied together by her soft natural eye and pink lipgloss.

"You promised." Was all that was given before Sakura is adorned in a matching outfit but in burgundy. Ino finished the look off with a Smokey eye. "The same but different." She hummed while swiping the brick red wand over Sakura's natural pouty lips. Ino ranted and raved about a man named Kiba and how his parties are usually shut down by the police for being too rowdy. The Pinkett wondered why they were going to such a place when Ino gave off a simple answer. 'There's this boy,' is all Sakura needed to hear. Sakura already dreaded the shindig when the scent of booze and sweat hit her nostrils. Ino is slinking away from her and now she was alone at a party she had no business being at. She should be home studying for her math test, for her anatomy class, for literally any other class she had on her long list. How else would one make the Dean's honor roll again if one did not study? It's not like she had a photographic memory, she needed to memorize, shorten, twist, and contort words to learn. She did almost get perfect marks in literature in high school. Excellence is earned is what she was taught. And sipping warm beer in the corner of a crowded room by herself was not how she was going to achieve that.

"You're new." Pink tresses fall into her glued on eyelashes, sticking to her lip gloss and face to glance at the voice she prayed was addressed to her. He was on the taller side, but she was short herself, with wild blond hair and clear azure eyes that put Ino's to shame. Slightly tanned, devilish grin but friendly. His cheeks were a bit puffy, like extra baby fat that will never go away. He seemed almost childlike, rubbing the back of his head while shaking hands. He must've been a first year.

"Oh hello." She fights her hair's grasp on her to give a polite smile. "Yeah, I never come to these things."

"You're like my best friend." He laughs, it's kinda… charming. "Naruto." Naruto offers his hand and a warm smile.

"Sakura." Just as enthused, Sakura offers her hand. "Is your best friend a med student too?"

Naruto laughs that twinkling laugh again. "No, he's probably already failing chemistry. He does more computer geek things."

Sakura's turn to laugh. "Like graphic design?"

That brings a boastful laughter and Sakura now understands why Ino comes to these things. She should get out more often. "No no, though good guess. We joke about that often." Naruto motions for her to follow. "That beer is getting warm huh? I stashed a few cold ones." And a total gentleman. "He writes codes actually. He once, when we were five, proved to the US he could hack their launch codes or something and did. He's a literal genius."

The way Naruto spoke fondly and jokingly about his friend warmed something in Sakura. She needed more Naruto's in her life.

"Sounds like you two have been friends forever."

"Oh yeah, since birth. Our families were friends."

"I have a friend like that. You might know her. Ino comes to these more than I do."

Naruto scratches his chin. He had led them further into the house to the kitchen and pulled two cold beers as promised. "Long blonde hair? Loud?"

"That's the one. She's been loud her whole life." Sakura smiles. "Once, a few girls were picking on me and she threatened to kick all their asses one of four. They left me alone after that, we've been friends since."

"You're eye's light up when you talk about her," Naruto notes bringing a blush to Sakura's face. "Good friends are hard to come by. Good to hear you have one."

They carry on talking, turns out Naruto has a girlfriend who he's been seeing since high school, they both got accepted to Tokyo U. Hinata also didn't care for these parties, and was back on campus in the dance studio. World-class ballet dancer even Sakura has heard of, dating the most gentle giant she has ever encountered.

"You say your friend is failing chemistry?" Sakura was very curious about his unnamed friend. All of Naruto's stories included him and or Kiba, apparently, all three grew up together in a small town north called Konoha. Sakura has been once but it was a family trip to see the snow. It didn't snow much in Suna.

"He might as well be with the way he's going. Sasuke is a genius but that's only with computers, basic biology could baffle him."

Sakura didn't get a chance to digest this information before blurting out, "I tutor ever Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I would be glad to help."

Naruto nods, "I'll let him know. Could be beneficial. See teme is a pretty boy, so many girls get distracted. It's like the worlds weirdest curse. Been happening since we were eight."

Sakura laughs. "I'll keep it professional. I promise. What's your number? I think I made my first real college friend."

They exchange numbers before Naruto says goodbye. "I should go check on dummy and make sure he's alive."

"Yeah and I should round up Ino."

Sakura is confident in her being more social until a drunk Ino throws up twice on the way home and she has to practically carry the dead weighted girl home. Caring for her drunk was a nightmare also. Sakura makes a silent promise to keep an eye on Ino's drink intake once she's sound asleep in bed.

Sakura wipes off her makeup and showers before slipping into warm thick PJs and crawling into bed. She checks her phone and sees a Line message from Naruto.

"Teme is on board for tutoring but I'm p sure it's cuz he's ready to burn his txtbook"

Sakura sends a shorthand affirmation and good night before closing her eyes to ready for the 12 pm shift she's scheduled for.

Sasuke

Sasuke isn't sure why chemistry doesn't 'click' with him but he is ready to drop the class and take it when he has more time to dedicate to it. Chemistry in junior high was much easier than whatever this bullshit was and he'll be damned if he fails any of his other classes due to stressing over this one. Then Naruto comes home at near two am. He admits he left the party early to 'walk' Hinata home then tells him about this delightful girl who is a medical student who will help him with chemistry. Sasuke declines at first but another wary glance from his best friend has him giving in.

"So did Kana call?"

"Eight times."

"How many times did you answer?"

"None. It was on silent then I blocked her." Naruto claps a golf clap before telling his friend he was showering and going to bed

"Stick to that kid, Sakura is much better anyways."

Sasuke gives a fake gasp clutching his chest, "why father did you find me a suitor?"

Naruto throws a pillow, Sasuke bats it away. "I'm just saying. Keep your options open. Kana is a fool for cheating on you but you're a bigger one for letting her back in all the time."

Sasuke gives a bored blank stare. "Thank you, Langston Hughes. Go away now."

Naruto says goodnight while closing the door.

Maybe Naruto is right, but a broken clock is right only twice a day and Naruto is not even the clock as he's always wrong. But maybe he's right this time. Sakura the medical student. She should be taking the same course, Naruto mentioned she might be a first year. They could learn together he supposed. Without shortening his lifespan further, Sasuke called it quits and gets into bed. Monday he's going to the library and meet this elusive Sakura character and hopefully pass chemistry.

Eek, it's been months since I've posted anything. chapter two will be a random pop up cuz someone deleted their chapter plan. It's me, I deleted it. I want to cry. Well, I have a vague knowledge of what I want this story to do. Anyways, enjoy stop one of my first slow burn


End file.
